Crimson & Blue
by District North
Summary: When Naruto was rescued by Kurenai after another assassination attemtp. She decides to take Naruto in. Will the young boy with his bitter outlook on Life open up to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson & Blue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_flashback/memory_

_'thoughts'_

_'_TWO PEOPLE TALKING AT THE SAME TIME / CASTING JUTSU'

"speech"

**"Jutsus"**

**"Kyuubi/inner demon speech"**

_**'Kyuubi/inner demon thoughts'**_

A/N: This is going to be a Naruto/XXX Fic with Kurenai and Asuma as Foster parents. I'm not sure about the pairing yet. I'm still in the need of a beta reader so if anyone is interested please tell me. There's going to be Adult themes, but no full description. So please R&R.

**A new Home**

Naruto was running again. Not that he minded running, he actually enjoyed it. If it wasn't for the Mob of angry villagers behind him. In his 5 years of life he couldn't remember a day he wasn't running. October the 10th was especially worse.

He didn't know why but on this day the mobs where the worst, normally he would just run and ditch them after some time. But he wasn't so lucky this time. There where Shinobi with the mob.

That was especially bad he couldn't dodge those. Most of the time they would just chase him down and punch him a few times, but today, just damn today.

He knew Konoha very well but being chased for some time now Naruto was getting weary and he mistook his shortcut with a dead end

_'Dammit! What now? There's no way I'm getting out of here.'_

The Mob got really excited as they saw that Naruto was running into the dead end. As soon as they saw him pushed up against the wall they started their cruelty as every year. While they screamed, kicked and thrown weapons and rocks at him, Naruto only had one thought

_'I hope Ojisan comes faster this time.'_

Normally the Hokage would come and rescue him, but some time has passed now and Naruto got weaker from the assault.

Shouts like "Finish him off!" and "The Demon is dying!" could be heard and they started kicking and punching harder and harder, hoping they soon would finally finish him off.

Kurenai was just coming home from a several week long mission and just hoped to get home quickly to take a nice hot bath and get a goods nights rest. As she was coming closer to her apartment she was hearing a lot of commotion. First she thought that it was from a drunk mob who was partying in the streets but when she listen closer her blood ran cold. She rushed to where the shouts of revenge and bloody murder came from.

As Kurenai saw just how big the mob really was she was afraid she would come too late. Villagers and Shinobi alike where kicking and throwing at what seemed to be a little boy. As she tried to push trough all the people, she could see that a pool of blood was already forming around the small boy.

Now pushing trough with all of her strength she made it to the little body lying in his own blood. The Villagers where shouting more and more and when they saw Yûhi Kurenai approaching the 'Demon' they cheered her on, knowing that the whole Yûhi Clan except herself was killed on the Kyuubi's attack 5 years ago, hoping that she would give him the rest.

Shocked about what damage was done already Kurenai leaned over the little boy and gently brushed some of his blood-soaked hair out of his face. She knew who he was since she sometimes watched him, but she never thought about revenge even thought all of her loved ones where dead. Quite the opposite was the fact, Kurenai was kind of sad that Naruto had no family and was treated the way he was.

After all he was the one who was sacrificed by the 4th Hokage to become the jailer for the Kyuubi, doomed to a life a dread and despair and jet still he never has taken out his anger over his treatment on the villagers.

Naruto was slowly losing his consciousness the last thing he was aware of was that a woman was kneeling over him. Only one thought ran through his young mind while it was slipping away into the darkness _'Well Ojisan didn't make it in time. I guess that's it...' _

Noticing that Naruto's vital signs where dropping rapidly Kurenai began to form the hand seals to one of her escape jutsus. The mob was shouting in unison now that they thought Kurenai was going to finish him off. It seemed like an eternity before both Naruto and Kurenai began to dissolve into a massive amount of sakura petals.

She could faintly hear the screams of the mob while she was rushing to the hospital.

_'Damn. They really got to him this time. I hope he's going to be alright again.' _She looked at the unconscious body in her arms

_'I cant let this happen anymore, this has gone on long enough. I have to talk to the Hokage about this...' _

Kurenai dropped Naruto of in the Hospital. First the staff refused to treat him but with the help of a fear infusing Genjutsu the nurse was more then willing enough to make sure he was treated. Now the only thing left was a little talk with the Hokage.

Old man Sarutobi was brooding over all the paperwork he still had to do, he took a deep drag of his pipe and leaned back in his chair. _'I'm really getting to old for this...' _

He closed his eyes for a bit but was soon enough interrupted by his Secretary. "Excuse me Hokage-sama. Chuunin Yûhi Kurenai is here to see you."

"At this time? Well must be something important then. Send her in please."

Kurenai was led into the Office by the Hokage's secretary "Hokage-sama. I'm sorry to disturb you at this time but I have to talk to you about Uzumaki Naruto."

Sarutobi sighed hardly "He was beaten up again, wasn't he. Its always like this on the 10th October. I just cant stop them whatever I do. Even the law I passed to keep it a secret doesn't help."

"I know, I just saved him from an assault and dropped him of at the Hospital. It was really worse, if I wouldn't have interfered he would have been dead by now."

Sarutobi grimaced _'Nearly killed him this time huh? That's not good he can't take anymore of this before he'll break and God knows what will happen then.'_

"Isn't he in an Orphanage?"

"Hmm, normally yes but they kick him out on a regular basis. I bribe them to let him stay but it always happens again. And with his 'condition' no one wants to adopt him."

Kurenai thought about that. The Hokage was right no one would adopt him, it would happen again and again until he's dead or has run away. Seeing the genuinely worried expression on Kurenai's face an idea has struck Sarutobi.

"Kurenai why don't you take care of him? You seem to have no anger for him despite everything that has happened to your family."

Kurenai was startled"What? Me? I don't thing I could take care of a child. Besides that I don't know how."

Sarutobi chuckled "Well through adoption of course! If some would finally take care of him I think all these assaults would stop, besides that you both need a family and you seem to be the right one."

Kurenai looked down, he said the truth she really wanted a family, she was lonely when her boyfriend Asuma wasn't around. They often talked about founding a family themselves but they both wanted to build a reputation and make Jounin first.

"Look. Why don't you spend some time with him before you make your final decision and talk to him about it? Ill make sure that you have some free time. Go home now and get some sleep."

Kurenai agreed and left the Office to finally get some sleep

OoOoO

Naruto was really glad that he healed so fast. He never liked the hospital the nurses where pretty rude to him and the doctors did as good as nothing. Gladly he just was in there for a day. He slowly walked out into the mid-morning son, he started to stretch his arms a bit and prepared for his daily run when he noticed somebody in front of him.

He didn't recognized her at first but then it hit him it was the girl that keeled over him before he lost consciousness. If that was right maybe she brought him to the hospital he thought. She slowly walked over to him.

"Hey there glad to see your doing better." Kurenai bowed down so that she was on his eye level "How are you feeling?"

Naruto put his arms behind his head "You're the one who saved me right?" Kurenai nodded

"Well then I guess I should thank you for that." Naruto grinned sheepishly

"Don't worry. Your name is Naruto right? My name is Yûhi Kurenai, nice to meet you." she reached him her hand.

He carefully shook it "Nice to meet you too." Although she brought him to the Hospital Naruto was still very carefully, more then once people where nice to him just to lure him into a trap.

The raven haired girl noticed his carefulness. "Don't worry. I don't wanna hurt you."

Naruto shrugged "Yeah, but you know. You kinda get cautious if the whole village wants you dead."

"Yeah I can understand that. Say why don't we get something to eat?" Kurenai was surprised that Naruto was so pretty straight forward

Naruto looked down "Real food? Yeah that would be nice for a change."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto just shrugged again. Kurenai sighed _'He doesn't even get any food? Just how worse is all of this really?'_

"OK lets go and get some food then." She smiled while she waved at him to follow her. They both walked to Kurenai's favorite restaurant. While they walked through the village Kurenai noticed all the glares that where directed at her and Naruto. She even could hear how they cursed her for rescuing the 'Demon'. She really wanted to just rip them apart, but that wouldn't solve the problem so she just glared back at them.

When they arrived at the place that served Kurenai's favorite dumplings, she told him to wait by the bench near the restaurant for her, while she got 2 portions of dumplings. Kurenai sat down next to Naruto and handed him a portion of dumplings, when he took the first bite his mind was exploding with the new flavor. "Whoa this is excellent!"

"Glad you like it." they sat there and silently ate. After they where finished they sat there for a while. The raven haired beauty looked at Naruto and noticed the shabby state of his clothes if you could call it that.. _'He really needs some new clothes..' _

"Say Naruto what would you say if we get you some new clothes?"

"Huh?" the blond boy didn't know why she, heck anybody would be so nice to him. First she bought him food and now she wants to buy him clothes? For Naruto that really smelled fishy

"Why would you do that? You barely know me." now he was really cautious

"To be honest, I think you deserve a better life. A life where nobody treats you like shit and wants to kill you. And I think maybe I can help you with that."

"You wanna help me?" Naruto didn't know hospitality, he only knew that sometimes the villagers would treat him nice so they could lure him into a trap but what Kurenai said brought him close to tears. For the first time he really believed that someone really wants to help him. Kurenai noticed that Naruto had tears in his eyes so she carefully laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. If you want you can stay with me. I wont hurt you, I promise."

Naruto was struggling with himself on the one side somebody wanted to take care of him, on the other it could be a trap. He didn't know if she saved him just to lure him into a trap but she seemed pretty nice to him. Maybe he should talk with the old man about it.

Naruto rubbed his eyes "I don't know. Sounds really good but I'm not sure..."

"That's OK I can understand that. Here why don't I write down my address for you and if you know what to do you come by OK?"

Naruto nodded in approval. After Kurenai wrote down the address on a scrap of paper and handed it to Naruto, he got up and thanked her for the food. He started to walk away which pretty soon turned into a run.

Kurenai still sat at the bench for a while thinking about what Naruto really endured up till now. He didn't even trust her, even after she saved his life. She really hoped she could do something for him. Deciding that all that thinking wouldn't get her far she stood up and left for her apartment.

OoOoO

While he was running Naruto thought about all that has happened in the last hour and decided to see the Hokage straight away, so he headed for the Hokage tower.

The Anbu guards in front of the Hokage's office snorted as they saw the 'Demon' climbing the stairs.

"What do you want here? Get lost!"

Naruto was already used to this, it was always the same they would exchange profanity's until the Hokage opened the door to see what all the commotion outside his office was. It was the same this time.

The Hokage dispraised their behavior and ushered Naruto into his Office. He closed the doors behind him and sat down behind his desk.

"Ah. Naruto its nice to see your doing well. Hows it going?"

"You know hows it going Ojisan. Bad as always. Killing attempts, getting thrown out of the orphanage, living in the dumpster. But I'm not here to speak about that."

Sarutobi grimaced. It was a shame that this little boy was so bitter and straightforward. He never would beat around the bush, normally he likes that kind of behavior but not with such a little kid.

"So what do you want to talk about then?"

"Exactly who is Yûhi Kurenai. And why does she want to help me so badly?"

Taking a deep drag from his pipe Sarutobi felt much older then he really was.

"Well she's a Chuunin. Her specialty is Genjutsu. Shes a pretty nice girl. Why do you ask."

"She told me she would take care of me if I wanted. Say how come? I bet you have your fingers in the game don't you? I doubt that she doesn't knows about 'him' so why still help me?" Naruto never understood why but when he was around the old man he felt kind of free.

"OK. Ill be honest with you. Her entire Clan was killed on the kyuubi's attack 5 years ago."

Naruto looked down "I knew it. Another trap!"

"Not so fast, Naruto. Although everybody was killed that night she doesn't sees you as the kyuubi as nearly everyone else in the village does. She sees you like you are. A boy without a family that has a great burden on his shoulders and needs somebody to love him."

Naruto slowly nodded, he didn't knew where this was going but somehow it made him feel a little better that at least somebody thought of him as a normal boy with feelings and needs.

"So when she saved you from the mob the other day she came to me to speak about you. She doesn't want you to suffer anymore and to be honest I think shes suffering to. She needs a family just as much as you do." the Hokage paused

Naruto looked up again "So?"

Sarutobi took another drag "So I suggested that she may adopt you."

This made Naruto grin "Adopt me? Really? I'm not so sure about that, what if it doesn't work out the way it should?"

"Well, let me suggest something. Why don't you go and life with her for some times? Maybe that will help you make the final decision about the whole adoption thing? How does that sound Naruto?"

The blond boy nodded "OK. Ill try..."

Sarutobi smiled. At least he archived something in this case. He asked if Naruto knows where she lived, so Naruto showed him the scrap of paper with the address written on it. Sarutobi nodded in approval and smiled as the little blond boy walked out of his office into, what he hoped, a family.

OoOoO

It was already evening when Kurenai was sitting in her kitchen, enjoying a nice cup of tea and thinking about what has happened the last night and today. She nearly nodded off if it wasn't for that knock on her door.

She slowly got up and walked to the door. A smile crept on Kurenai's face as she saw Naruto.

Naruto scratched his cheek. "I heard you have some free space, so I thought I maybe come by to check it out."

Kurenai chuckled. "Well then. Come on in."

Naruto slowly walked into the apartment looking around. To his right was a short wall with a little bit of decoration on it, right behind that wall was the kitchen which seemed pretty regular. To the left was the living room, which was was furnished with a nice glass table, a big white leather sofa and the matching recliner. Besides that there was a huge collection of books and scrolls some of them scattered on the floor bot most of them where neatly placed in one of the many bookshelf's she had.

Right next to the living room was a door, which was Kurenai's bedroom and then there where three other doors, one was the bathroom, one was a very spacious equipment room and the final one was a second bedroom.

"This one will be yours."

"Thanks. Its pretty big." Naruto was wondering how it would be to finally have a place to stay and somebody who cares for him.

Kurenai put a hand on his shoulder "How about we get you cleaned up and then have something to eat?"

Naruto nodded, he went with Kurenai to the bathroom and she showed him how to use the shower, so that he could take one, while fetched something to wear for him. When he stepped under the hot water of the shower, Naruto's body began to shiver with pleasure that the hot water brought.

He never thought that anything could feel so good, he didn't know how long he was under the hot water but it seemed like an eternity for him. He heard how Kurenai brought him something to wear and told him that she would prepare something to eat. Finally Naruto finished his shower and went to dry himself up. When he was done he picked up the clothes. It was nothing special just some black boxer shorts, a pair of blue socks and a red T-shirt.

"Felt good or?" Kurenai smiled at the cute sight in front of her. Naruto went to sit down with her and looked at the strange plastic cup in front of him.

"Whats that? Smells good." He carefully opened the lid and looked inside.

"Its called Ramen give it some more time there not done yet."

After Kurenai told him that the food is ready Naruto curiously dig in and was fascinated with the new flavor. After they finished dinner, Kurenai showed Naruto how to set up the futon. After it was ready Naruto crawled under the blanket enjoying the comfort it brought along.

"Good night Naruto. I hope you have a sweet dreams."

Naruto was already happy that she wished him good night she also gave him a kiss on the forehead. He was stunned he couldn't say a thing when Kurenai went out of the room. The feeling was incredible, it brought tears to Naruto's eyes.

_'That feels good. Maybe this will turn out right. I really hope so.' _Naruto turned around and clutched his pillow crying a little because he finally found someone else besides the old man who really cares for him.

Kurenai leaned on Naruto's door hearing the soft sobbing, which brought some tears into her eyes.

_'This was a good idea. I hope that he will open up to me' _after the sobbing stopped Kurenai went into her bed. With that the first day of their new life together.

OoOoO

A/N: That wraps up the first Chapter. I hope you guys like it. As I said before I still need a beta reader, also I'm not sure about the pairing yet. If anyone has any interesting pairing I'm open to suggestions.

C U at the next chapter

District North


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson & Blue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_flashback/memory_

_'thoughts'_

_'TWO PEOPLE TALKING AT THE SAME TIME / CASTING JUTSU'_

"speech"

**"Jutsus"**

**"Kyuubi/inner demon speech"**

_**'Kyuubi/inner demon thoughts'**_

A/N: Thanks for all the nice reviews up so far. And for the pairing it's still under decision. Thanks to WarShadow for beta reading. So let's go with the 2nd Chapter

**A snake and a fox**

Naruto was living with Kurenai for some time now and he really enjoyed it. What he enjoyed most was that she played games with him. He often saw other kids play together but whenever he asked if he could play with them, they either made fun of him or punched him.

From all the games they played, he liked hide and seek the most. The first couple of times they played in the apartment but soon they went to play outside, which extended the length of the game greatly.

They always started the same way. Naruto would be hiding and Kurenai would be searching. Although Naruto was hiding he was never far away from Kurenai. He thought it would be better to see Kurenai searching for him so he could sneak to a place where she would have already looked.

Most of the time she didn't get him but sometimes she did and how she did it was a mystery for little Naruto. When she won Naruto could swear he was looking at her searching for him but suddenly her hand was on his shoulder and she softly whispered a "Gotcha." in his ear.

If he asked how she did it he always got a short word as an answer "Genjutsu". He didn't know what it was but Kurenai promised him to explain it when he was a little bit older.

Another thing that rocked his little world was that he finally had a full wardrobe. He remembered that day.

_The day after he came to her Kurenai took him shopping. When he told her that he didn't have any money she just smiled and waved it off._

"_Now now Naru-chan. Don't worry about that." with that she dragged him behind her to go shopping._

_When they walked to the shopping district the villagers as always were glaring at them but this time both of them didn't care. They settled for the fact that it would never stop._

_When they finally entered the shop where Kurenai normally bought her stuff, the shopkeeper was smiling at her and told her that a new shipment of Genjutsu scrolls had come in and then he saw him._

"_What are you doing in here you little brat?! Get lost before I.."_

_He was cut short in the middle of his sentence by Kurenai softly pushing a kunai to his throat._

"_Are you really stupid enough to badmouth the kid that is under my care?" _

_While Kurenai sweetly threatened the shopkeeper Naruto only thought one thing 'Sucks to be you.'_

_The shopkeeper just nodded a no, so Kurenai brought back her kunai._

"_Well then. Why don't you look around for what you want. OK Naru-chan?"_

_Naruto just nodded and started looking around for stuff, of course he didn't had the slightest cue what he actually needed and what would be useful so he turned to Kurenai with a helpless expression on his face. He didn't need to say anything at all, Kurenai already kneeled beside him and gave him tips on what to wear. _

_After looking around for some time they bought normal black pants, dark red shirts, a black Chuunin like vest, black sandals, utility pouches and a set of weapons._

_Kurenai said that it would be better to buy more than one of each since it would tear sooner or later. Since then he thought of Kurenai as some kind of big sister._

OoOoO

In the short time they lived together Kurenai noticed something that was unusual for such a young boy. For a 5 year old boy he had an enormous amount of stamina. He would sneak out every morning and would run for nearly 2 hours straight, before he came back home for breakfast just nearly breaking a sweat.

She didn't ask him why, at least not yet. She was more worried that Asuma and Naruto wouldn't get along. Tonight would be the first time they would meet. Asuma knew that Naruto was living with Kurenai but she didn't tell Naruto about Asuma.

So when she went out to get the ingredients for the dinner she wanted to cook, Asuma came by.

He coolly kicked the door open and took a drag of his cigarette looking around for Kurenai.

"Having fun?"

Asuma looked at source of the voice which belonged to a mop of blonde hair "Whaddya mean?"

Naruto grinned "Sure as hell ain't talking about painting pictures."

Exhaling the smoke from his lungs Asuma smiled "You're a cocky brat. I like that. The name's Asuma."

"I'm Naruto. So I guess you're looking for my Big Sis?"

Asuma had to chuckle at the 'Big Sis' comment while he walked over to the sofa and threw himself on it.

"Didn't know she had any siblings." he looked curiously at Naruto

"I'm the new family member. And what's with you?"

"Boyfriend..."

There was an odd silence after Asuma told him that he was Kurenai's boyfriend.

"So she told you about me yet?"

"That you're the one she saved from the mob and decided to take care of?"

Naruto nodded

"Yeah she told me about you. I think it's a good thing she did." Asuma put out his cigarette

"And that you're the jailer." They both locked eyes

"Got a problem with that?" Naruto tried not to let it show but he was tense as hell, ready to run in a second.

"Actually yeah." Asuma grinned. Naruto wanted to run but somehow his body didn't move. Even when Asuma stood up and the little boy was nearly bursting with fear he still couldn't move.

When Asuma reached for him Naruto shut his eyes. _'Shit and I thought it would turn out OK... Life's a bitch...'_

But the deathblow never came, instead Naruto felt a hand patting his head. He opened his eyes a little bit seeing Asuma smiling down on him.

"That's my problem. You need somebody to train you so you won't be forced to do things you don't want or get killed by someone that wants your power."

Naruto was a bit shaky "What do you mean?"

Asuma bowed down to him "What you just experienced was something that we call Killing Intent. It paralyzes your whole body by just looking at me."

Naruto shivered "Sure as hell works perfect."

"Yeah but only if you don't know how to defend yourself from it."

"And you want to teach me to do that?" Naruto said still shivering

"Not only me, Kurenai will help too. And I knew some others who will help you train too."

The door opened and Kurenai came in looking at Asuma and Naruto standing in the living room. She was shocked that Asuma was already here.

"Asuma! What are you doing here already?"

"I came by early. Don't worry I already met your lil bro. He's a nice kid." Asuma chuckled at Kurenai's baffled expression

"Lil bro?" She looked at Naruto who was blushing a little bit

"Yeah seems like he thinks of you as a big sister, isn't that cute?" Asuma teased

Kurenai walked over to Naruto bowed down to him and looked into his eyes. As she stared into his eyes, Naruto got a little nervous

"W-What's wrong?"

"You're so cute!" Kurenai hugged him and started to rub her cheek on his.

Asuma had to laugh at Kurenai's reaction but when he saw that Naruto's face was turning blue because Kurenai was nearly strangling him with her grip he interfered.

OoOoO

**One Year later**

Today was October the 10th, Naruto's birthday. The sun was already up and Naruto was still lying in his bed. He knew the villagers wouldn't break into the apartment, but also he hadn't gone for his morning run the risk was just too high.

Kurenai slowly opened the door to Naruto's room, when she saw that his head was under his blanket she slowly walked over to him. Of course she knew why he was hiding under his blanket. One year ago she rescued him from a constant 5 year assault on his life. This was the first time he would actually have a birthday party instead a killer mob chasing him.

"Morning sunshine." Naruto didn't answer so she softly poked his shoulder.

"Mornin..." Naruto stuck his head out and looked at Kurenai.

"Today is your birthday, are you excited?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

Kurenai sighed, although Naruto really opened up to her, Asuma and a few other people his bitterness was still there.

"OK that was a stupid question. Now I have some things here for you, I'll place them down so you can look at them OK?" Kurenai placed some nicely wrapped packages in front of him and walked out of the room.

Naruto slowly got out of bed and looked at the packages. There were 4 packages, one was wrapped in red and white paper, one was wrapped in a dark green paper, one was a simple blue wrapping and the final one looked like it was wrapped in fishnet, every package had a card attached to it.

He took the red and white one first, it was from Kurenai 'Hey little brother Happy Birthday! I hope you like your present.'

It contained a selection of Kurenai's private Genjutsu techniques. Naruto smiled at the present. He remembered when she first taught him about what she liked to call it 'The high art of Illusion and Deception.'

_Little Naruto began his shinobi training with Genjutsu. Kurenai told him that it would be very important to learn it first since it was an essential part of the ninja world._

_They started their training with small deceiving techniques, Kurenai taught him how to conceal or change the shape of small objects like shuriken and kunai. It didn't take long for him to figure it out and soon he didn't even bother using it. The next thing he learned was the Henge technique, basically it was the same technique just applied to oneself._

_Kurenai told him that the more chakra he would put into it the more realistic the henge would be, even going as far as passing for the real deal. On his first try he copied Kurenai's appearance perfectly. She was really impressed that he could put out a perfect copy on his first try. Kurenai passed that as natural talent for Genjutsu and was already happy to teach him even more but the shattering truth came for her._

_When Naruto tried the Bunshin jutsu the result was more than devastating. Instead of a copy of himself, there was something else entirely. Kurenai would have called it a cruel nightmare like illusion, if she didn't know that he used the Bunshin jutsu._

_Being the ambitious guy he is Naruto tried it over and over until Kurenai put a stop to it before she lost her breakfast. Knowing that the Bunshin was part of the final exam at the academy Kurenai promised that she would talk with Asuma about a solution for his bunshin problem._

_Asuma eventually found out that even the smallest amount of chakra Naruto put out was way too much for the bunshin jutsu, thus he could use Ninjutus which required a lot of chakra without much control, but not Genjutsu. So he showed Naruto the Kage Bunshin jutsu, unfortunately he told Naruto that the more chakra he put into the jutsu the better the outcome. _

_So Naruto focused all of his chakra which, to Asuma's and Kurenai's surprise even became visible. When he finally pulled off the jutsu of the whole apartment was full of Naruto clones all of them shouting in success._

The next present he picked up was the dark green one, as he opened it pure joy filled his body. Inside was a pair of trench knives with a pair of special arm holsters for hiding purposes. When he read the card another smile crept on his face.

'Hey little dude, Happy Birthday! I know you admired them so I got you your own pair. Have fun!'

Naruto had another flashback

_Asuma took care of Naruto's Taijutsu and weapon techniques. He was surprised at Naruto's speed and stamina. The first time they sparred together Naruto just launched a volley of attacks at Asuma, surprised by the raw power and speed of his attacks could barely block them but after some time Naruto started to repeat his moves. Asuma took advantage of that and with a swift counter and a grapple Naruto was on the floor under Asuma's control. _

_So he taught Naruto all the basic forms of taijutsu he knew and taught him how to fight with his trench knives. Besides that he taught him how to walk on water and any other surface with the help of his chakra._

_One day Asuma gave Naruto three sheets of paper, when he asked what he should do with them, Asuma just told him to channel some of his chakra into them. When he did that all three papers where sliced in half._

_Naruto didn't know what that meant but Asuma started laughing._

"_What's so funny?" Naruto asked confused_

"_Well it seems like you have the same elemental affinity as me." Asuma grinned happily_

"_And that would be?"_

"_Wind. And believe me, if you know how to handle it it's gonna be powerful."_

_So in addition to his normal training Asuma started to train him in the Wind element._

The next present was the plain blue wrapped one, it was from someone he met when he was with Asuma. He was a scary dude according to his looks, but Naruto liked him.

'Happy Birthday, Naruto. Have fun with the present. I know you will. Morino Ibiki'

Inside the package where several books about Interrogation techniques and a small note that if he would need on the job training he could come to him anytime. Naruto remembered that he asked Ibiki for training but he declined that he would have too much to do and it would be better if he already knew about the techniques that would be used.

When he looked at the next present he was blushing, he only knew one person that was so obsessed with fishnet that she even would wrap a present in it. He carefully took it and read the card.

'Happy Birthday my cute Naru-chan! I hope that you like my present. I'm looking forward to see you soon. Kisses your Anko-chan.'

Naruto smiled while he remembered when he met Anko.

_Naruto was on one of his daily morning runs. For a split second he closed his eyes to relax, when he bumped into someone._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_Naruto shook his head eyes still closed "No no no! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"_

"_Why you little...!" Naruto was suddenly hoisted into the air and looked into the face of Mitarashi Anko._

_Naruto didn't even listen to Anko's shouting he was just staring at her face, fascinated with her natural beauty. When Anko noticed that the little brat didn't listen to her and just stared at her face, she decided to make him listen with a head butt._

"_You'll listen now won't you?!" Anko let him fall on his butt cursing about the sudden attack that caused him pain._

"_What the hell was that for?!" Naruto rubbed his forehead. _

"_That's for staring at me! I don't like that!"_

"_Your fault for looking so good!" Naruto replied cockily._

_Anko chuckled "Pretty quick-witted for your age." she looked at him a little closer. She saw somewhere_ _him before and when she spotted the three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks she knew who he was._

"_You're the demon brat right?"_

_Naruto grimaced at Anko's comment. _

"_Don't worry. They call me the traitorous bitch for something I couldn't prevent even if I had had the power to do so. I would say where in the same boat huh?" she bowed down to Naruto_

"_I guess you're right. But even so the name is Uzumaki Naruto not demon brat." he grinned._

"_Mitarashi Anko." she smiled at the antics of the little blonde boy._

_From that day on, Anko and Naruto became very close friends. Whenever they had free time they would spend it together. They often talked about their life and how it went. Anko told him how her former master, a guy named Orochimaru betrayed her and just left her to die. Naruto couldn't believe that she was treated nearly the same way he was just because she was in a situation she couldn't control even if she wanted too._

_After some time Naruto began to fall in love with Anko, he just didn't liked her he thought of her as a soul mate, someone who could understand him in every aspect of life. He hadn't told her, he wanted to but he thought he should wait a little after all he was barely 6 years old and she was 13._

_When she heard that he wanted to join the academy she started to train with him and taught him many of the kinjutsu that her teacher taught her. He promised her to use them only as a last resort, an act of desperation. Another thing she taught him was high speed movement. Naruto was fascinated with it, it seemed like you would disappear and a split second later reappear in a completely different location._

He remembered a special day where something happened that would be kept a secret just like the jutsu Anko taught him.

_Anko and Naruto sparred together as they did nearly every time they met. On that day Naruto saw a summoning jutsu for the first time. Of course he wanted to learn it to so he begged Anko to teach him the technique._

_But Anko told him that he would need to sign a pact with the animal he wanted to use and to do that he would need to write his name on the summoning scroll which she didn't have. Naruto was disappointed that he couldn't use it, but he still wanted to learn the hand seals for it._

_So Anko showed him the procedure. When she was done Naruto tried it. First he bit his thumb and then began to perform the needed hand seals, when he was done he slammed his hand onto the ground. What they both didn't expect was that something actually happened._

_The jutsu worked the summoning seal appeared on the ground and smoke started to rise._

"_Naruto what the hell did you do?!" Anko was terrified at what Naruto had done._

_When the smoke cleared there stood a four tailed fox nearly as big as Anko. Anko was shaking now, could it be that Naruto had summoned the Kyuubi in a lower form?_

_The fox first looked at Anko and then at Naruto, to which he began to speak._

"_Ah. So you're the new Kitsune-taicho. It would be best if you meet the Kyuubi no Kitsune right away." while the fox poofed away leaving Naruto to fall over into unconsciousness._

_Anko caught him before he hit the ground and tried to wake him up but with no success. She was worried, first Naruto summoned a fox and then said fox called him 'the new kitsune-taicho' she really hoped that no one else was around and saw it._

_When Naruto awoke he found himself in a strange room with a huge cage in front of him. He slowly got up and walked towards the cage. When he touched the bars he noticed the seal a little bit above him. He reached for it and when his fingers nearly touched it a terrifying laughter roared through the room._

"**Yes! Rip it off and I'll be finally free from this prison!"**

_Naruto was caught off guard and jumped backwards landing on his rear._

"**What a scaredy-cat! I can't believe that you're my jailor!" **

"_Who the hell are you?" Naruto was scared, he didn't know where he was or what was threatening him._

"**Who do you think I am?" **_**a soft snarl roared through the room**_

"_So we finally meet face to face."_

**_A pair of red eyes appeared directly behind the bars _"I wouldn't really call it face to face, but you're right. I'm the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune! Master of the Fox kin, destroyer of thousands..." _The Kyuubi was cut short by Naruto_**

"_And yet still defeated and imprisoned by a mere human."_

"**Silence! If it weren't for that dreaded Shinigami your precious 4****th ****Hokage wouldn't have beaten me!"**

"_So what do you want from me then?!" the sound of Naruto's words echoed throughout the room._

"**Since you are the one holding my very essence and chakra, you shall become the new Kyuubi ****no Kitsune!"**

"_What the hell are you talking about?! I can't become the new you!" Naruto started to sweat, he didn't know what would come for him._

"**Not in living form of course! But in power and chakra! You'll be a human Kitsune."**

"_I still don't get it what the hell do you mean?!" Naruto was getting angry now._

"**You will see when time comes. If you use the summoning jutsu you will summon a fox with tails equal to his power 7 tails will be the highest you can summon. They will do everything you ask them, you will be the new Master of the fox kin from now on. We will see each other again soon." **_**the Kyuubi's snarl could be heard while Naruto fell into the darkness again.**_

_When Naruto woke up he was looking into the worried faces of Kurenai, Asuma and Anko. Asuma only sighed in relief but Kurenai and Anko where hugging him to death, asking him what the hell he thought he was doing. When Asuma managed to pry Naruto out of the clasp of the two worried women. He asked him what happened._

_Naruto told them everything that happened. When he was done the atmosphere in the room was heavy. The two Chuunin and the __Jonin_ _didn't know what to make of the situation. They couldn't say if it was all a deception of the Kyuubi to manipulate them to his wishes or if it was the truth._

_They decided that only time would show them the true intentions of the Kyuubi and they settled for keeping it a secret._

He finally unwrapped Anko's present, which where arm and shin guards just like Anko's and several fishnet shirt. Some small tears where running down on Naruto's cheek, today was his birthday and instead of being chased down by a mob who tried to kill him he had gotten presents from the people who cared for him.

When he decided to dress up and get breakfast Asuma and Kurenai where sitting at the kitchen table smiling at him.

"Happy B-Day. Naru-chan. I hope you like your present." Asuma wanted to stand up, but he was tackled by Naruto

"I love em! Thank you very much! Thank you too Big Sis!" Asuma chuckled while he patted Naruto on the head and Kurenai smiled.

"What do you think about going out for your favorite food tonight?"

"Yeah! Can Anko-chan come too?" Naruto cheered

"Of course she can." Kurenai knew Anko casually they went on a mission or two together but since Naruto knew her, they became friends. She always thought that Naruto had a huge crush on Anko but she just couldn't nail him in front of her, he always could talk his way out of the looming embarrassment she wanted to put him in. When Kurenai noticed that Naruto and Asuma where sparing with their trench knives in the middle of her kitchen she had to interfere.

**Couple of hours later**

Naruto was stuffed. They all had a great dinner together but now it was nearly midnight and Naruto was on the roof of the apartment, it was his favorite spot when it was night. He loved the view of the moon up there.

"Hey Naruto." Anko silently sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto was looking at her. Her natural beauty was even more stunning in the moonlight.

"I totally forgot to say you something. Happy Birthday." She smiled at him

"Thanks that really means a lot for me."

"Yea I can tell." Anko smiled and grabbed his head and looked into his blue eyes

"I've got another present for you." with that she kissed him on the forehead and put it against hers enjoying the blush that was spreading across his face.

"Anko-chan...I-I..." Naruto was stuttering finding the right words to say.

She put her finger on his lips "I promise you when you make Genin you'll get a better present. Now have a good night and sweet dreams."

Naruto wanted to say something but Anko already flickered out of existence. He sighed heavily, the girl of his dreams kissed him, well practically kissed him and he couldn't come up with something to say. Since it was so late Naruto stopped thinking about it and went to bed.

OoOoO

**Couple of months later**

Naruto was excited he finally would start the academy and become a shinobi. Kurenai and Asuma brought him to the academy to sign him in and wish him a good start, besides that everyone else would come with their parents too and they where the closest thing to a family he had.

When they arrived at the academy and saw the crowd in front of them they looked at Naruto and then at the crowd again. The parents and kids where wearing their finest clothes. It looked more like a banquet then a starting day at a ninja academy, so Asuma, Kurenai and Naruto stood out of the crowd, since they wore their shinobi clothing.

A young chuunin teacher with a scar across his nose was moving around the crowd and checking off names. When he spotted Asuma and Kurenai he quickly moved over to them.

"Ah Kurenai-san Asuma-san. Nice to see you." He looked down on Naruto

"And you must be Uzumaki Naruto right?"

Naruto just gave him a thumbs up.

Iruka had to chuckle "I see. Well I'm Umino Iruka. I'll be your teacher from today on."

Kurenai bowed down "OK Naru-chan this is it you'll start the academy now. Do your best and have fun I'm proud of you." she hugged him

After Kurenai was done Asuma started "You'll do great I know it. Give em hell if you have too." he grinned and gave Naruto a fist pound.

Iruka then brought him to his classroom. It was already stuffed, when Naruto entered the room everyone's eyes landed on him. He didn't care though he was being used to it already.

So he scanned the rows for a free seat and when he found one, next to a black haired broody looking boy, he slowly made his way to it. When he sat down two girls where already standing beside him. The blonde one was just looking at him but the pink haired started to talk.

"Who the hell are you?"

Naruto just looked at her, instead of introducing herself she started right away to give him shit. When she didn't get an answer from him she got even louder

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I asked you a question!"

Now Naruto got pissed "Why the hell do you even care?" he tried to stay calm as best as he could

The girl clenched her fist "Your sitting beside my Sasuke-kun! That's my seat!"

He didn't even know what the hell she was talking about nor about whom she was talking about but he had a feeling that it had something to do with the boy he sat next to.

"So what? It's a seat nothing more. Calm down already."

The girl wanted to scream but the blonde one suddenly spoke up.

"Why did you draw these stripes in your face?"

"What? You mean these?" he carefully touched his whisker marks "They not drawn they're real. Why do you ask?"

"Real? You mean like a cat or something?" she touched the marks, which made Naruto growl in a feral fashion.

"No more like a fox." Naruto grinned at the clueless expressions of their faces.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the pink haired one started again, while the blonde one extended her hand.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you." Naruto returned her greeting

The pink haired one did not and started screaming again "Get the hell out of my seat!!"

"Sorry this is my friend Haruno Sakura." Curiously enough the girl introduced as Sakura now started to turn on Ino.

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore so he got up and started looking for another seat.

"Alright already! Get the seat! You're pissing me off!" he walked to the seat he saw next to a bluish black haired girl with white eyes, while now the cat fight between Ino and Sakura over the now opened seat really began.

This time he made sure the seat wouldn't be reserved by anybody "Sorry is this seat taken?"

The girl just shook her head and shyly looked at him.

The blonde boy sat down "Thanks. Name's Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"N-N-Nice to meet you too. I-I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto wanted to say something but Iruka entered the room and shouted that they should sit down and be quiet.

"OK. You may not have already processed this thought but from this day on you will be physically and mentally trained in the shinobi arts. Whether you like it or not, but the childish behavior has to end some day and the sooner the better. Now I'm your teacher my name is Umino Iruka and I hope that you all will do your best to become great shinobi."

Most kids let out a disappointed sigh. Iruka ignored that and moved on by giving them the typical first day speech and breakdown of the stuff they would learn.

When the day was over everyone was picked up by their parents except Naruto. He looked around but they weren't there. He was sure that a mission had come up, he was already used to this. Back at home, on the kitchen table would be a note with a simple phrase on it.

'We'll be back soon'

That would mean that they were requested for an important mission. Although Kurenai was only a chuunin her Genjutsu skills where rival by no one in the whole fire country.

"Y-Y-Your parent's didn't come to pick you up too?" Hinata was standing besides Naruto

"No I guess they were called to an important mission, it happens a lot." he shrugged

"O-O-Oh." Hinata really didn't know what to say. Her own father never went on missions and besides that he regarded her as unworthy of the Hyuuga name. Naruto saw that she was a little bit helpless so he thought of something.

"Hey why don't we grab something to eat and then I can bring you home? My treat of course."

Hinata just smiled shyly and nodded. So they both went for Naruto's all time favorite dumplings. While they ate they talked a lot about their parents. How they grew up and what their training was made out of up till now.

Hinata was shocked that Naruto learned torture and interrogation techniques but he told her that it would be pretty useful. Naruto on the other side was curious about her family taijutsu called juuken.

They talked a lot during their meal and when they walked home to Hinata's home. When they said their goodbyes the both thought the same thing _'Looks like I found a friend.'_

OoOoO

A/N: Wow now that took some time to write. Actually I wanted to write a lot more but I thought this would be a good scene to end the chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it as much reading as I did writing. Thanks again to WarShadow for beta reading and all of you guys for reading and reviewing.

C U at the next chapter

District North


End file.
